Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend
by TheLittleMermano
Summary: "May I get you something more to drink?" His voice was smooth and his words were annunciated; but it didn't sound forced. If Grell had to give a metaphor for the man's voice, she'd say it were like hearing the sight of wine being poured. A millionaire and a butler aren't exactly a common couple, and they know that. they just don't care. Modern Human!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you guys say anything like "Grell is a dude! stop saying she!" I want to start this out with the statement that while the creator has said nothing about Grell being Transgendered, and still refers to her as a he, Grell has stated that she is a woman multiple times. Therefore i consider her as such, and will refer to her that way. So in this story, Grell is a Transwoman. I simply ask that you respect that. ****_(Such things will be discussed in the fic, and topics like dyshoria may be addressed.)_**

**_..._**

Chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, illuminating the large, crowd filled ballroom. Dresses of red, white, blue, green, black, twirled about the dance floor, along with rather dull black and white tuxedos or suits accompanying most of them.

While she adored galas, Grell wasn't having as much fun as she'd thought she would initially. Airy classical music could be heard throughout the entire room, and yet she had no one to dance with. Anne had invited her to go since Anne 'didn't have a date', so being the nice friend she was, she agreed. And when they arrived, she thought it would be quite a bit of fun.

Until Anne went off to dance with some bloke, that is.

Grell tapped her fingers on the table she sat at, occasionally taking a sip of her drink. Among rows of tables, she was the only one sitting there. Everyone else was dancing with their date.

And she didn't know many other people here, either. William and Ronald were two associates of hers, but both of them were with their partners. And she'd rather avoid dancing with William.

She glanced around, hoping to see at least one other person without a date. Even if she decided against asking to dance, or even just talking to them, at least she'd know she wasn't the only one.

While she hadn't seen any lonesome-looking people, she had spotted Anne, William and his partner, and an adorable couple of young teens—no older than fourteen, or at least that's what she assumed. And she could've sworn she'd seen them somewhere else…

"Milady?"

Startled, Grell whipped around to face the man standing behind her.

Oh no.

Of course, standing behind her _had _to be one of her greatest weaknesses.

A handsome butler.

He was absulotely beautiful. Black hair was lying perfectly, his eyes were a stunning red, and his tux was perfectly fitted, and perfectly clean, with a rose tucked in the pocket. Not a speck of dirt was to be found on the suit, either. And his _smile. _Butlers at these types of parties almost never smiled, but it delighted her when they did.

"Yes?" Her voice cracked as she said this, of course. There went the amazing first impression.

"May I get you something more to drink?" His voice was smooth and his words were annunciated; but it didn't sound forced. If Grell had to give a metaphor for the man's voice, she'd say it were like hearing the sight of wine being poured.

Speaking of wine… "Yes, thank you." She made sure to deliver her words gracefully, and made it a point to keep her eyes on his. It was a challenge, though. To keep your eyes on only one part of such a work of art seemed like a crime.

He nodded and took her glass, setting it on the tray he held with one hand.

"I'll be right back, my lady." With a slight bow, he headed back to the kitchens. His movements were even smoother than his words, without a stumble or even the slightest action out of place. No move was in vain, each serving a distinct, individual purpose. His movements were cat-like, Grell thought.

She watched as the butler disappeared behind the kitchen doors, and sighed. He was better looking than most people here, and he was a butler! The room was filled with millionaires, and even a few billionaires, whom people considered the handsomest, the prettiest, and the sexiest, and yet this butler took the title for all of the above – and more.

Although, it could be she was biased. She did have a weakness for butlers, and his eyes—red—her favorite color.

For a split second she thought of asking Anne who he was and if she thought he was as beautiful as Grell had thought, but then she realized, Anne was a magnet to anything red. So of course, she'd only look at his eyes and deem him the prettiest man on earth.

Before she knew it the butler was back with her wine, and sat it on the table in front of her. "I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong, my lady, but what is a gorgeous woman like you doing here alone? With that beautiful dress of yours, you should be dancing!"

Grell felt her face heat up and her heart melt. Not only was he handsome, he was incredibly sweet, too. "My friend brought me and is off dancing with a date of hers, I'm afraid. But I'm alright here, thank you." She gave him a reassuring nod.

"Ah, I see. If you would like, I've been told I'm a wonderful dancer. Once again, I hope I'm not coming on to strong." He said with a chuckle.

Was he really asking her to dance? Right now? Be still her beating heart, this was her moment. "Oh, Not at all mister…?"

"Sebastian Michaelis at your service. And I'm afraid that I haven't seen you around before, and therefore don't know your name as I should."

"Grell Sutcliff." She smiled, pushing her spectacles up a bit. It was a habit she had caught from William, she recently realized.

"Oh! Yes! I've heard much about you from Madame Red, or as you most likely know her, Anne. You see, I'm the caretaker and butler of her nephew, Ciel Phantomhive. Lady Anne is my employer."

Hearing this, she nearly choked on air, but managed to hide her surprise by clearing her throat. "Yes, Anne is a good friend of mine. And I think I will take you up on that dance, Sebastian. But are you sure it's alright to take a break? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"No, it's quite alright." He glanced at another, almost as handsome, grumpy looking butler that was across the room. "I have back up. And besides, everyone else is already dancing. Shall we?" he held his hand out to her.

She took his hand, and for the first time in her life felt embarrassed that her hands were rather big. And now that she thought about it, it was the first time she felt insecure of her deep voice or her, at least for a lady, defined muscles.

She shook it off, though. She wasn't going to let a man make her feel insecure.

She stood up, and smiled up at him. Maybe this night wouldn't be quite as boring as she initially thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course you can do it. You _are _the extraordinary Ciel Phantomhive, right?" The older blonde boy smirked.

Ugh. He hated Alois sometimes. Well, most of the time, but there wasn't any denying he could be a good friend sometime. Not that he had any choice in them becoming friends.

"I am. But I'm not going to climb up there."

Alois was trying to convince him to climb up a vine to his bedroom window. While this was good in theory, he doubted he could get away with it.

"Why not? People do it in movies. And I've done it before, remember? That's how I got into your house sometime. Just do it, that way you won't get in trouble!"

"Just because people do it in the movies doesn't mean I can. And you're crazy, so of course you tried. Its just luck that you fall and break your neck." Ciel mumbled. While it would be handy if he _could _avoid getting in trouble, he knew it wouldn't work. And he'd rather be scolded by Sebastian for sneaking out to hang out with his friends than fall and hurt himself.

"Ciel is right. It's not safe…" Lizzy cut in. At least _she _was reasonable.

"Fine, get yelled at. I don't care." Alois huffed.

"Thank you." With an over exaggerated roll of his eyes, Ciel walked up to the front door of the mansion, Lizzy following close behind.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel looked back at her. She didn't usually follow him up to the door when he went out.

She gave him a small peck on the lips. "It's just Lizzy, silly." She giggled quietly.

"Honestly, I might barf a little." Alois looked away. "Gross."

"Once you get a girlfriend you'll understand!" Lizzy laughed.

"…Sure." He sighed. "Ciel, I'll walk Lizzy home."

"Alright," he nodded, "Same time on Wednesday?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you then, Ciel." Lizzy smiled, giving him a small wave.

Ciel gave a nod of acknowledgement before walking into the mansion. No one in sight, good. maybe he could sneak into his room without anyone spotting him. He carefully closed the door, and headed for the staircase.

"Young master."

He tensed up and mentally slapped himself for thinking Sebastian wouldn't be waiting for him. Sneaky bastard.

"Yes Sebastian?" He slowly turned around to face his butler.

"Where were you today?" He smiled. He smiled as if he wasn't concerned, or upset, it was a cocky smile. A smile saying that he was smug that he had caught him in the act. He hated those types of smiles, and they were Sebastian's specialty.

"With Elizabeth and Alois." Luckily, Ciel's specialty was his poker face. So Sebastian wasn't going to get the satisfaction of seeing him look guilty, or apologetic. That wouldn't happen anytime soon, no way.

"Oh? And where did you go?"

"We went to go get ice cream, and then we went to Alois' house for awhile." Well, at least he wasn't lying.

"…Thank you for telling me the truth this time, young lord. You wouldn't want to get either of us in trouble with your Aunt now, would you?" He gave a small bow.

"..Not at all." It didn't look like he was going to get ratted out for it, thank god. "Can we not tell her about this?"

"I don't see any reason why I'd have to. As long as you didn't get into any trouble, I don't see any harm in you going out with friends every once and a while." Sebastian winked, a devious little smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel smiled ever so slightly before he walked up the stairs.

"Ah, teenagers.." Sebastian let out a quiet chuckle, and started making his way back to the kitchen. Luckily, no one was coming over for dinner. The past few days had been exceptionally busy; yesterday, the young master had a meeting with some non-profit organization over dinner, the day before that one of the frequent balls at the Trancy house, and before that, a gala. While Ciel himself didn't have ties to that Gala himself, madam red did. And so Sebastian had been hired there as a waiter.

So it was a nice change, just cooking for the young master and the servants, rather than an entire company of people.

As he got to the kitchen, the only other person there was the cook, Baldroy. He wasn't even sure he could call him a cook, but he was there to make the food nonetheless.

Baldroy's cooking was rather… extreme. Sebastian wouldn't go too far into detail of his methods, but it usually ended up in extremely burnt food and broken dishes.

So Sebastian usually ended up cooking.

"How's dinner coming along?"

He seemed somewhat startled when Sebastian spoke, jumping slightly and eyes widening. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and smiled. "It's coming along a lot better than expected, Sir. Too bad I can't make meals this well when we have guests."

"Yes I suppose that would come in handy, wouldn't it? Well, I'm glad dinner is coming along well. And… Perhaps we should invite some guests? Since you seem to be having a good day."

"Well…" uncertainty filled the man's voice as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd have to make more, but I think I could manage, Sir. I'll go ahead and make more. If we have leftovers it's no big deal, right?"

"Excellent! I'll have to discuss it with the young master, but I'm sure he won't mind." With another smile, Sebastian turned on his heel to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh boy.." Baldroy sighed as he placed the cigarette back between his teeth.

"Pesky bird!" The maroon-headed maid chased after a butterfly that had somehow gotten into the mansion. She swatted at it with a fly swatter, a frustrated look on her face.

"Mey-Rin! No! It's a butterfly!" Finnian was the gardener at the Phantomhive manor, and probably the more productive servant at the manor.

Of course, they all tried their best, and respected and admired both Ciel and Sebastian. It was just that Baldroy was too extreme, Mey-Rin was too clumsy when she wore her glasses, and Finnian tried a little too hard.

But even with their faults, and despite the fact their mistakes could get somewhat annoying, he couldn't ask for better.

Sebastian let out a small sigh as he made his way upstairs. If he _were_ to invite a couple guests, who? The young master wasn't fond of too many people, so parties and the likes were difficult.

Perhaps Elizabeth? He knew Ciel enjoyed her company. She was his girlfriend, after all. Alois Trancy was another option, and although he was Ciel's only friend his age, he honestly didn't seem to care for him much. They seemed closer to rivals than friends.

There were multiple other people Ciel tolerated, but the selection was still difficult.

He walked down the hallway of the upstairs, and knocked on Ciel's door.

"Come in." Came the vaguely annoyed voice from the other side of the door.

Sebastian opened the door, taking a small step in.

Ciel's room was rather plain for someone his age. No posters hung on the wall and no mess was to be seen. Everything was neat and orderly. The only things in the room was two bookshelves, a dresser, the bed, and a bedside table with a lamp on top of it.

The walls were painted crème, and a picture frame stood on the nightstand. The only other decoration was a ceramic angel on top of his dresser.

"I came to talk to you about dinner."

Ciel sat up off his bed, his face buried in a book. "What about it?"

"Would it be alright if we invited a guest or two?"

He glanced up from the book, looking somewhat annoyed. "Who? It really depends on that. And why?"

"Whoever you wish, my lord. I simply thought It might be a good idea. …And Baldroy's cooking seems to be at its prime tonight." When Ciel sighed, he figured he'd say no to the idea of anyone coming.

But, he was wrong.

"…Fine. Invite Elizabeth."

"Anyone else?"

"If Aunt Angelina hears that I invited guests to dinner without her, I'll never hear the end of it. Invite her, too." Ciel mumbled. He didn't really want to invite her as well, but he'd rather have her dote over him and Elizabeth for one night than listen to her whine about having a nice dinner without him for months.

"As you wish, my lord. I'll give both of them a call immediately."

"Mhm…" Ciel fell back onto his bed, and became enthralled in his book once more. At least he could read until his guests got here.

Sebastian quietly shut the door to Ciel's room again, walking halfway down the hallway where one of the many landlines that sat around the manor. He dialed Madam Red's number, and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Hello, Miss Angelina. I'm sorry that this is such short notice, but we're having a dinner at the Phantomhive manor, and the young lord wanted to invite you."

"Oh, Good! …But I have a friend with me at the moment, is it alright if she tags along?"

"Of course."


End file.
